


Are you getting jealous?

by Bugggghead



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [9]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, OTP Drabble prompt, adorable!jughead, ask prompt, fluffy fluff, jealous!betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: Thank you for the prompt @6dicembreOTP Drabble Prompt Post“Are you getting jealous?” - “You’re changing your outfit, now!”





	Are you getting jealous?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6dicembre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=6dicembre).



 

*

 

 

Jughead and Betty had only been back together for a few days, the sting of their break up still simmering under the surface. They weren’t walking on eggshells, per se, more like reacquainting themselves with the intimacy of casual touches they gave up for those few weeks, familiarizing themselves with each other in ways they never had before.

Betty tugged nervously on the sleeve of her pale pink cardigan. The embellished collar suddenly feeling suffocating as she waited impatiently for Jughead to get ready. She had arrived over fifteen minutes ahead of schedule, but he was taking an unusually long time getting ready and she wondered what he was going to wear for their group outing that night. They were all attending a party at Cheryl Blossom’s house, the Serpents earning their invites thanks to Betty’s insistence that her cousin be more inclusive. She knew it probably wouldn’t go as smoothly as she hoped, but she still hoped nonetheless to start healing the mend between the North and South sides of the town.

“Hurry up, Jug,” she called down the hallway, knowing he could hear here through the paper thin walls, “We’re going to be late!”

Jughead emerged mere minutes later, clothed in an unfamiliar button down and jeans that were noticeably cleaner and less worn than his typical apparel. Betty bit her lip subconsciously, drinking in the vision in front of her. He never cleaned up like this for parties. Why tonight? Why now? Who was he trying to impress?

“Why are you wearing that,” she questioned, the words tumbling from her mouth before she realized the insinuation. “I mean, I like it. You look  _good_. But why are you wearing that we’re just going to Cheryl’s.”

Jughead looked at her, a sheepish smile playing at the edge of his lips, “I just wanted to uh,” he paused, “you know, I just wanted to look good.”

“For who?”

“Betty Cooper,” he said, inching towards her, reaching out to grasp her hips, “Are you getting jealous?”

“No,” she immediately replied, “No, not at all.”

“I think you’re getting a little jealous. Are you afraid someone’s going to steal your man tonight, baby?” His voice was teasing but his eyes were soft, he knew she was insecure, their relationship just barely back on steady footing and the kiss with Toni now out in the open. “Listen Betty,” he started, slipping a finger under her chin and directing her gaze into his eyes, “you have no one to be jealous of, nothing to be jealous of. I’m yours. I always have been.” He punctuated the sweet sentiment with an even sweeter kiss, quelling her anxieties in an instant.

She wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into the crisp material of his shirt and muttering into the fabric, “I’m not jealous.”

“Oh, I think you are, but that’s okay. No need to be.”

She pulled back, disentangling her arms from his waist and looked him up and down again.

“You’re changing before we go.”

“I thought we were gonna be late and you weren’t jealous,” he jested. She smirked and tugged at the collar of his shirt, pulling him forward for another kiss.

“I’m not jealous. I just don’t think you should look this good for anyone but me,” she breathed against his lips, pressing them there for a brief second before trailing them down his jaw. She tugged the collar back and continued, slowly popping the buttons on the shirt as she went.

“Mmm, keep doing that and we might not go anywhere tonight,” he warned, sliding his hands around her back and pressing her against his chest.

“Would that be so bad?” she whispered, looking upward through lust dusted eyelashes.

They never made it to the party and the outfit didn't see anything other than the carpet padded hallway of the trailer as they were left in a line, a trail to his room.

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @indiebughead for looking this over. Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments please!


End file.
